Semiconductors are widely used in integrated circuits for electronic devices such as computers and televisions. These integrated circuits typically combine many transistors on a single crystal silicon chip to perform complex functions and store data. The need to integrate more functions and more storage capacity onto a chip has caused the semiconductor industry to search for ways to shrink, or scale, the size of individual transistors and other devices commonly integrated on a chip. However, scaling devices to smaller dimensions can create a multitude of undesirable effects. One of these effects is an increase in the capacitive coupling between conductors in a circuit, since the capacitive coupling is inversely proportional to the distance between the conductors. This coupling may limit the ultimate speed of the device or otherwise inhibit proper device operation, if steps are not taken to reduce the coupling.
The capacitance between conductors is also highly dependent on the insulator, or dielectric, used to separate them. Conventional semiconductor fabrication commonly employs silicon dioxide as a dielectric, which has a dielectric constant of about 3.9. Many alternate materials have been used or suggested as a way of providing a lower dielectric constant. One such group of materials is organic polymer-containing dielectrics.